Sam and The Marauders
by DogandStag
Summary: Samantha is joining the 6th yr at hogwarts she has unnatural powers which she cannot control then she meets the marauders. pld R&R (i'm real bad at summaries by the way)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters or her plot. Any unfamiliar characters are probably my own.  
  
Chapter 1- Arrival  
  
"Samantha dear, hurry up you'll be late!" "Coming mum!" Samantha shouted, she pulled on her trainers and slid down the banisters and raced into the kitchen. She put two pieces of bread into the toaster and while she waited started to gather the books that were scattered round the room. She stuffed them into her trunk on top of her other stuff. Samantha (A.K.A Sam) was sixteen and was going to start Hogwarts School joining the sixth year, she had been kicked out her old school and Dumbeldore was the only headmaster who would accept her. Sam was very beautiful with waist length black hair and large black eyes that could look innocent and devilish, she was about 5'10" with a slim figure. "Accio robes" she muttered and her robes flew into her hands. She put them into her rucksack that she had flung onto a nearby chair. She grabbed her toast out of the toaster and buttered it; she called to her mum saying she was ready then threw everything (well apart from her trunk which she dragged) into the car. She gobbled up her toast and sat in the car waiting for her mum. Her mum came out a second later holding her wand "You might need this dear" She laughed. Sam looked sheepish and took the wand from her muttering a thanks.  
  
"Come on, come on." Sam said impatiently at the traffic. They were driving to the train station and Sam was looking forward to getting there but everything was taking forever. When the eventually arrived she grabbed a trolley and put all her stuff on it and walked with her mum to the wall in between platform 9 and 10. "Well I better leave you here, I've got to get to work. See you soon honey." She gave Sam a quick hug and set off. Just then Sam realized that her mum hadn't told her how to get to the platform 'Damn it' she thought 'better ask someone.' She spotted a tall muscular good-looking guy with black hair that fell just below his ears and a devilish grin on his face. He was talking to a smart looking guy, who looked quite ill and a chubby short guy who was looking petrified at what they were talking to. Just then one more guy joined them the tall guy clapped him on the back and said hi. The other to greeted him warmly and they all began to make a move so Sam quickly strode over to them. "Hi" she said confidently "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get onto platform 9 ¾?" The short, chubby boys mouth dropped open and he stared at her and the other three looked at her appreciatively. "Uhhh ye sure just run at that barrier you'll get straight onto the platform." The smart guy pointed at the wall between 9 & 10. She stared at him for a minute the nodded her thanks and walked away. She ran for the barriers and appeared the other side. She found an empty carriage and put all her stuff in there 'I want somewhere quite to practise' she thought. A few minutes later the train pulled away from the station and Sam set about practising. She placed a book on one of the chairs and put away her wand. She focused all her concentration on the book and slowly it started to rise off the seat, when she heard some people coming nearer the carriage laughing she let the book drop and sat down.  
  
* * *  
  
The four boys burst in laughing not noticing the girl sitting at the far end of the carriage "Oh, that was brilliant! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?!" Sirius laughed. "That was so worth it" "I can just see him now." James did an imitation of Malfoy "I'll get them, they're gonna pay!!" And they all broke out in fresh peals of laughter, eventually they looked round and saw a girl sitting at the end of a carriage reading a book. "Isn't that the girl who asked us were the platform is?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes" said the girl looking up at them. "My name's Sam."  
  
"Hi" said the four of them simultaneously. Sirius stepped forward and introduced himself and the other three. Sam got up and said hi to each of them when the carriage door burst open. "BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" A pale blond boy walked through the door flanked by a greasy haired boy and a sly looking creep. "You might want to stand back this could get nasty." Muttered Sirius to Sam but to his surprise she stood stock-still and stared defiantly at the three who had just burst in with what seemed like a glint of malice. The four boys pulled out their wands and James said "Ah, Malfoy, Snape and McGee, my three favourite people." His voice dripping with sarcasm. The new trio had their wands out already and Sam decided now would be a good time to get hers out, she called to it with her mind and without anyone noticing she pocketed it.  
  
"Thought your little joke was funny hey Black?" Said Snape menacingly and without warning the trio shouted, "Scourgify!" at the same time that Sam shouted "Detrition!" The spell stopped a few inches from the foursome and rebounded onto the trio "Matria Cantrum" Sam flicked her wand and the trio rose into the air seemingly bound by ropes. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all turned to stare at her "What did you think I was, innocent?" Sam's eyes glinted mischievously, and at that the four boys broke into applause.  
  
* * *  
  
Once Malfoy, Snape and McGee had gone the boys and Sam spent the rest of the journey chatting and laughing. "So why are you coming here half way through the year?" asked Peter. "My old school kicked me out because I couldn't handle my..powers. Sam looked to the ground embarrassed. The foursome didn't push the subject. They eventually arrived at Hogwarts and they all got off the train "Come on maybe we can all get a cart together" said James hurrying them along. They all clambered in to one of the horseless carriages and sat in silence as they bumped along. Sam was about to follow the four boys into the hall but a hand grabbed her shoulder "Samantha, my name is Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore has sent me to you and we have decided that you shall go into Gryffindor. Normally the sorting hat would sort you, but because of the circumstances we have chosen your house. I'm your head of house" A stern lady looked down on her and gave her a slight smile. Samantha smiled back shyly as McGonagall led her to the Gryffindor table were Sam sat by Sirius. She had missed the sorting hats song but she was there for the sorting, Bramble, Jane was the first to go "HUFFELPUFF!" shouted the hat. Slowly the list wound down to Yale, Joseph who was put into Gryffindor and Dumbeldore stood up to make his speech "First of all welcome to all the first years and Samantha Reed who will be joining the 6th year Gryffindors." He smiled at Sam and the whole school turned to look at her, she blushed and looked to the floor. There were than the usual notices about the forbidden forest and stairs etc. "Oh yes, Quidditch tryouts will be put up on the board by team captains. That'll be all. Dig in!"  
"Damn it!" Said Sam violently "What's up" Sirius looked at her enquiringly "I forgot my broom" "Damn that's annoying! Hey you didn't tell us you fly!" Sirius looked at her accusingly "Hey James, Sam flies!" James looked at her. "Why is it relevant?" "I'm captain of the team and we need a new chaser and beater." Replied James. "Well I'll come to tryouts but I haven't been flying for long." "Great!" said James and the talk turned to the big quidditch teams and they chatted about that for a while. Eventually everyone wandered to bed nice and full and they were all asleep before they hit the pillow. 


End file.
